A Long Day
by thecomfortableliar
Summary: Gail & Holly. Carrying on from the hospital, a sort of close.


It had been a long day. Chris had told her to go home and get some rest whilst he stayed at the hospital and kept an eye on Do, Chloe, Oliver and Sam. He promised to let them know if anything changed. Reluctantly she agreed, she could barely keep her eyes open, and there was a physical ache in her heart that she wasn't sure she could keep in much longer. After giving Chris a tight hug, Gail turned to Holly.

"You coming?" she asked. Holly gave her a familiar smile.

"Of course,"

"Good," Gail turned and slowly walked down the corridor, making her way towards the exit. Holly began to follow when Chris caught her arm.

"Holly?" Chris searched the brunette's face. "I just, I wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" Holly asked.

"For Gail," Chris looked over Holly's shoulder to see the blonde waiting for Holly further down the hall. "I don't know how you did it, but she's just comfortable with you, I mean, I've known her for a few years now and I don't know, I just wanted to say thank you for looking after her."

"It's nothing," Holly said, looking away from Chris' intense gaze.

"No, it's not. It's something, and I know that, so just thank you okay? She needs somebody like you and I'm really glad you found each other."

Holly looked up and shrugged, unable to stop herself for smiling slightly. "I like her," she said.

"I know," Chris replied. "You'd better go now, she's giving me exasperated looks over your shoulder," he smiled.

Holly laughed. "Take care of yourself, too. And get some rest tonight." She said.

"Will do," said Chris.

Holly nodded, and turned down the corridor to find Gail looking questioningly at her.

"What was that about?" Gail asked.

"Nothing,"

"Really?"

"Really. Now let me take you home." Holly said.

Gail sighed. "Fine," she said, linking Holly's arm in hers as they walked out into the cold night air.

The car ride home was quiet, and when Holly pulled up outside Gail's apartment, neither of them knew quite what to say.

"Will you… uhm, do you want to…"

"Yes," Holly said before Gail could finish the sentence. "I mean, if you don't mind I'll uh…"

Both of them looked away, cursing themselves for their nervousness.

Gail got out of the car first, and when Holly didn't move, she tapped on the window, a look of openness and vulnerability in her eyes, and beckoned with one finger.

The apartment was cold and dark when Gail opened the door to let them in. She flicked the lights on tiredly, and gestured around the flat.

"Kitchen, living room, bathroom is down there."

Holly nodded, content to just follow Gail as she made her way to her bedroom.

"My room," Gail said, taking a deep breath as she turned to face Holly for the first time since getting out of the car. She paused, for the first time finding herself unsure as to how to handle the situation.

Thankfully Holly stepped in and saved her.

"I think you should get some rest," she said. "We can do the whole grown up talking thing in the morning."

"So you're going to stay?" Gail asked. Holding her breath waiting for the response.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Gail bit her lip and stepped closer to Holly. There was something about the scientist that always drew her in. Very slowly, she reached up on her toes, letting her hands settle on Holly's waist. Holly's lips were millimetres away.

"Yes," she said, her heart pounding as she placed a small, single kiss on the soft lips in front of her. "Stay, please."

The morning sunlight filtered through the window where Gail had been too tired to close the curtains the night before. She sighed and squinted at the clock on her night stand. It was early and quiet, and suddenly the events of the past week came crashing back down on her. Gail squeezed her eyes shut and steadied her breathing, becoming aware of a second, warm and decidedly female body lying in bed with her. Holly was sleeping peacefully on her front, her chin lightly touching Gail's shoulder, right arm resting across Gail's stomach.

Trying not to disturb the sleeping woman, Gail rolled onto her side so she could face Holly. As she studied her friend's face, a smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the night before. Kissing Holly, and having Holly slowly, expertly, and definitely teasingly kiss her back. The intoxicating taste of her lips and feel of Holly's soft fingers as they carefully removed Gail's uniform until she was pressed up against Holly in her vest and pants, and then, to Gail's surprise, Holly redressing her in a big baggy t-shirt, and pushing her towards the bed. Gail smirked to herself as she remembered pulling at Holly's clothing, only to have Holly laugh at her, kiss her neck and whisper in her ear.

"Not tonight,"

Gail had groaned, her body was itching to have Holly pay it some attention. Attention that was being denied. "Please," she asked, freeing her hands to pull Holly's shirt out from her jeans.

"No," Holly had said. Pinning Gail's hands back on the bed. "Go to sleep,"

"You expect me to sleep now?"

"Actually yes," Holly had replied, shifting on top of Gail to plant a kiss on the other side of her neck, forcing a sigh from Gail's lips. "There is research to suggest that sexual arousal prepares the body and mind for sleep,"

"Oh, really. And I'm aroused, am I nerd?"

Holly had lifted one eyebrow and had then proceeded by holding Gail's hands on the bed and then placing tantalisingly soft kisses along her jaw.

"Holly!" Gail had gasped. "Okay, okay, I'm aroused," she had given in, to which Holly had responded with one last final kiss on her lips, a kiss to end all kisses, before she rolled over to the side and snuggled herself down under the duvet. Gail had found herself involuntarily squirming closer until the two of them were a tangled mess of legs and arms.

"You're still wearing clothes," Gail had said.

"So are you,"

"Funny,"

"Go to sleep," were Holly's last words before she pulled Gail's waist closer to hers and shut her eyes.

Gail sighed and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping Holly's forehead. She had watched this beautiful creature as her breathing had slowed, and her face relaxed. She had watched was Holly drifted off to sleep, something she had never done before, and knew that she would be happy doing every night if she could. Gail's heart fluttered slightly at that thought. In the morning, Holly looked quite harmless, but the night before she had been in complete control, and that was scary. Gail found herself frowning at the woman in her bed, wondering where she had come from and how she'd gotten through all the barriers Gail threw up around herself. She was used to being in control, not letting anybody throw her game, but here was an exception sleeping quietly at her side. Gail didn't know what was going to happen next, but she realised that she didn't mind, it terrified her, and it thrilled her, and she _liked_ that feeling. She _liked_ Holly.


End file.
